


The Coolest Person I Ever Met

by TheConsultingStepladder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingStepladder/pseuds/TheConsultingStepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits the school of his new friend (and a little more) John as he has something important to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coolest Person I Ever Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleksanddetectives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/gifts).



Sherlock fiddled nervously with his tie as he made his way down past the beaten up vending machines and putrid smell of cabbage from the dinner hall.  
He kept his eyes keen, looking out for any potential threats. He knew his uniform was instantly recognisable, and would attract unwanted attention, but since John had never actually told Sherlock where he lived, it was best to find him during school hours.  
A weedy kid about John’s age walked in from the other end of the hall. He was being followed threateningly by a much stockier boy, but once he saw Sherlock in the empty corridor he turned on his heel, not wanting to get caught.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief.  
“You knew he was following you then?” he inquired.

The boy quirked a toothy grin, “He’s been trying to flatten me for months. I’ve been lucky.”

Sherlock sneered, “He only dislikes you because his mother is having an affair, most likely you were the first person he saw the day he found out and needed someone to take the brunt of his misplaced anger.”

“How did you….”

“Quite simple really, you can tell by…”

The bell rang and the boy apologised and began to leave.

“Wait…erm.”  
He span around at the end of the hall and Sherlock was towering over him.  
“You look about the right age, could you tell me…. Is John Watson familiar to you?”  
The boy look confused for a moment and then suddenly the recognition sparked behind his eyes.  
“Oh yeah, the Watson kid, he’ll be going to biology around now, its’ the room with the red door, next corridor to the left.”

Sherlock nodded and thanked him before rushing off round the corner.  
He came to the door in no time but as he reached for the handle he began to hesitate.  
They were very close, he and John, but would this exchange be considered acceptable in front of his whole class?

The teens had known each other for a few months now and their friendship had recently become a little more than that.

They’d met at the local library, both studying natural history. Sherlock had deduced John’s family life at a glance and was struck dumb when the boy laughed and told him he was brilliant instead of thumping him like the students at his school.  
They began to study together on a semi regular, which became a much more regular basis and eventually Sherlock had John coming over to his home to tutor him a little on some of the more complicated aspects of classic literature.  
Then a few nights ago, they began talking about girlfriends. A girl at John’s school had left a letter in his desk drawer asking him if he would go out with her. John had declined politely and Sherlock asked why.

“She was a little possessive. Wanted us to go out every night and I didn’t want to give up my study time with you.”

“So you’d rather spend time with me than a girl?”

“I suppose so, yes. Wow, that sounds really sad doesn’t it? I’ll probably never go out with anyone as long as you’re around.”

John had laughed but Sherlock felt an unfamiliar flutter in his chest. He sidled up next to John who was sitting on the floor, his back against Sherlock’s bed.  
“What if,” he began, “I mean… I can’t believe I’m saying this but… what if you could go out with me?”

John looked at Sherlock as if he’d just grown another head.

Sherlock immediately regretted it,  
“It’s fine, just a daft theory.” The words tumbled out of his mouth. 

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together and you haven’t shown any interest in a girlfriend and Mummy was wondering if I would ever find someone, I told her I wouldn’t unless it was someone I genuinely enjoyed spending time with which is unlikely, so I thought perhaps you and she would benefit from that, of course I don’t really care either-“  
“Okay.” came the reply.

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to gawp. “You’re sure?”

“ Yes,” John nodded, his eyes twinkling slightly, ”Let’s try it.”  
He leant forward and kissed Sherlock softly, avoiding his new braces and Sherlock decided then that John Watson was definitely someone he could enjoy spending time with.  
A lot more time.

A week later and here he was ready, possibly, to embarrass John in front of the other not-half-as-interesting students in his year group.

It was lucky for him then that at that moment there was a tap on his shoulder. 

‘What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off dissecting some frogs?”

He turned and was met with that familiar sarcastic smile. John Watson stood there, with his hands in his pockets, tie hanging off, shirt untucked underneath his plain grey jumper.  
“Late for class are we John?” 

John shrugged and took Sherlock’s hand in his, keeping them close so no one passing by could see.  
“You’re here, so I couldn’t care less now. Quite frankly.”

Sherlock’s mouth twitched into a smile, trying to ignore the warmth coming from John’s hand making it’s way up his arm.  
He leant forward until his face was resting beside Johns’, smelling shampoo and toast.  
“ _A rushed breakfast and an even quicker shower._ ” He noted.

John turned his head until they were inches apart.  
“Anybody could walk by you know.” he spoke softly, not at all sounding worried or urgent.

Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s and stroked the underside of his hand with his thumb.  
They pulled away slowly, remaining in eye contact until they both began giggling.

“Alright alright Spock, why are you really here?”

Sherlock stepped back from his friend and swallowed tightly, what was it about John that made him feel so out of sorts and almost, not shy, but self-aware?  
He shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and held out the item in front of him, presenting it grandly.

John’s face changed very quickly from shock to embarrassment and then finally he laughed again, his face still as red as the item Sherlock was holding in front of him.

“I still have your underwear.” he deadpanned.

John lost it there and then. He was bent over forwards and Sherlock was desperately dragging him away from the science room door so as not to attract the teacher.  
Finally, wheezing and wiping the tears from his eyes John took Sherlock’s offering with a thankful nod and folded them into his own trouser pocket.

He leant up again, pecking Sherlock on the cheek once more and as he pulled away to enter the classroom, he winked cheekily.

“It’s alright, I still have your virginity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling pretty sad today so I decided to write my friend daleksanddetectives a cracky little teen!lock fic to make us both smile.
> 
> Based on this post - http://daleksanddetectives.tumblr.com/post/39695439806


End file.
